


beneath the winter snow

by SiderumInCaelo



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiderumInCaelo/pseuds/SiderumInCaelo
Summary: Winter fluff with Newt, Tina, a fire, and some salamanders.





	beneath the winter snow

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in a very nebulous timeline where Tina’s working as an Auror, Newt is doing magizoology research, and they're in a relationship and live together.
> 
> Contains one small spoiler for Crimes of Grindelwald.
> 
> Title is taken from "Winter Song" by Ingrid Michaelson and Sara Bareilles.

It’s late when Tina finally arrives home.  The holiday season always seems to mean more night shifts, between keeping the festivities under control and coworkers trying to jockey for vacation time. 

But Tina likes her job enough to not grumble too much, and there was even a light snowfall this evening, making the whole city look soft and beautiful.  Still, she’s grateful to finally step into the warm house and shrug out of her now-damp winter layers.

The entryway is dark, and she assumes that Newt has gone to bed, but when she enters the living room she finds him curled up on the sofa, with a fire crackling in the hearth. 

“I thought you’d be asleep by now,” she tells him as she sits down.

“I got caught up in my book,” he says, holding it up in explanation.  “And I wanted to wait for you,” he admits, and Tina can’t help but smile at him.  “How was work?”

“Pretty normal.  Bit on the cold side, though.”

She doesn’t mean it as a real complaint, but Newt gets up and returns with a blanket anyway.  “One more thing,” he says after he’s covered her with it, and vanishes in the direction of the kitchen.

He reappears a few minutes later, carrying two steaming mugs.  “Cocoa,” he says, handing her one mug and rejoining her on the sofa.

It smells wonderful.  “Thank you, Newt,” she says, and adjusts her position so she’s leaning into his side.  It’s quite cozy, and she’s feeling so content and drowsy that it takes her a while to realize that there are things moving around in the fire. 

“Are those salamanders?” she asks.

Newt hums in confirmation.  “I was doing some research on them earlier.”

“You don’t have them just because they remind you of my eyes, then?” she teases.

“Well,” Newt says, and even in the warm light of the fire Tina can tell he’s blushing.  “That was an added benefit.”

“Such a romantic,” she murmurs, and turns to kiss him.

“You love it,” Newt replies when they break apart.

“I do,” she says, and leans in again.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays, everyone!


End file.
